The Last Dance
by outlookforever
Summary: Zachary Goode is that poor singing crook that sat on the edge of the street. The royal Cameron Ann Morgan could never be associated with him, he wasn't a "proper suitor." A masquerade ball gone wrong and one little song starts it all.. Will Cameron be able to find her "cinderfella" before she must marry? AU Romeo/Juliet Cinderella
1. Next in Line

Ch. 1  
It's time. 6 months until I must have a proper suitor. The kingdom "depended" on it. What about the real problems? The war striking out towards the west, the famine rising from Gaul*, and the plague forming in Egypt seemed a little more important than a petty marriage! But then again, an English queen was needed, and I wasn't about to flee like Cleopatra.  
"Cameron they need you in the tower."  
But then again, you never know what circumstances may arise...  
My name is Cameron Ann Morgan.  
I am next in line for the crown of England.

_*The unsettled name for France_

**AN: Sorry its really short but this is more of a preview along with ch. 2! It is really bad, but im making it up as i go! So just review and tell me where i should go with this! Usually every other chapter will alternate between the two POV's **


	2. The Poor Singing Crook

Ch 2- ?  
I continued to play. My hand ached, my head was pounding but I projected my voice louder. By this time, I had attracted a crowd. I was used to it though. They always spoke of the "Poor singing crook." I ended the song and walked into the town.  
"How's the baking, Maribell?" I shouted to the plump cheery woman.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said with a smile.  
I shook my head smiling. She was always one to make fun of my "condition".  
I walked past the town square. It was lively and bright this time of year. People conversed and traded in the marketplace. The big garden that stretched across the castle courtyard was laden with fruit and flowers of all kind. It was almost like walking in a wonderland.  
But of course something had to ruin it.  
"Watch out people! Genius coming through!" My excuse for a friend Grantary yelled as he crashed a carriage into the marketplace.  
"Grant! What are you doing?" I screeched. Jonas appeared from the dust behind the carriage.  
"He," he pointed to grant, "Decided it was an amazing idea to drive my new invention around!" he screamed exasperated. I just shook my head laughing and walked away. The daily job search was on.  
The kitchen was clanging with its pots and pans. I had already tried working with food in Maribell's bakery. Let's just say the kitchen and I don't add up. It was only a small fire...  
New horse trainer. No.  
Butcher's assistant. No.  
Blacksmith's supplier. No.  
Shoe polishing... Not too bad.  
I walked to the community hall.  
"What are you going to try today?" the man behind the counter asked. He knew not to greet me. He was my godfather, after all.  
"Ah, Joe... Doesn't thou know me well?" I started off being formal.  
"What do you want Zachary?" He laughed.  
"I believe I have a calling for the art of the polishing of the shoe!" I exclaimed putting my foot on the stool like I had just conquered the Western war.  
"Zach, why don't you just stay out there strumming that wood and singing? You are horrible at all other jobs anyways." Joe said tired.  
"Does thou dost question me? I believe I have every right Tis thou dost! Thus I would like my polish and rag!" I argued loudly. He knew I was joking and threw the rag in my face.  
"Bring it back when thou sees thy hopelessness!" he yelled as I left the building. I laughed to myself. As I walked to the general corner something caught my eye. It was a notice for the annual masquerade ball. I had always wanted to go to one, but of course I would never be eligible...

Cameron Ann Morgan in all her beauty couldn't get me into the ball. Yes. I think she's beautiful, but I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. That was every boy's dream. I was just a poor peasant trying to support his dying mother. I sat down next to the polish ad and flipped the wood over. I grabbed a piece of ash from the ground and rubbed 'SHOE POLISH' on the board. I sat back on the steps and looked across the courtyard.

I served 5 costumers that day. I earned 1 half shilling. I came across a surprise that changed my life forever...

I just didn't know that yet.


	3. Princess?

Ch.3- Cammie  
I watched a girl run free in the park from the tower window. "She has it all," I thought. The people went outside and put out their 'HELP WANTED' signs, like every day. I looked across to the garden where I sometimes strolled into the city in disguise. I usually blended in. I picked up what I could from the people who walked the castle square every day.

I waited for that one thing to catch my eye as it did every day. I always watched him from afar. If only he knew. He strummed his instrument and sung out, a noise I longed to hear. He had gathered a crowd and I could see him no longer.  
"Ow!" I sighed as my dresser, Macey, pulled the corset tighter around my body.  
"I know you're looking at him." she said mischievously. We never used formalities with each other.  
"What? Who is it you speak of? I mean that old man may be to your suitings, but..."  
She laughed and said,"You know it could never be, Cameron. He is just a peasant."  
"A girl can always hope..." I trailed off.  
"Do you want to go to town or not? I need to disguise you further!" She exclaimed.  
I will spare you the details of the next hour, but I now know that the prisoners and princess go through similar torture...  
I walked through the garden to the square hidden under a cloak of brown cloth. The garden was big and stretched around our small kingdom. I was rarely allowed to stroll freely. It was my safe haven where I could be what I wanted to be, without all of the pressure. I never knew what was beyond the garden gates, but it was probably of little importance. I walked through the tall trees into the town. I walked around for a while, just blending in. Eventually, I saw him. He was walking towards the carriage crash that had erupted just moments earlier. I had never been that close to the boy as I had then. I longed just to know his real name. He walked into the community hall and after a while, I heard,  
"Zach, why don't you just stay out there strumming that wood and singing? You are horrible at all other jobs anyways."  
Zach. The boy had a name. I faintly heard a reply as he walked out of the shop with a rag and polish. Shoe polishing? Someone of his talent was polishing shoes? I walked away, not wanting to be seen. The square was busy this time of day. The twirling little girl crossed my path. She twirled along, minding her own business until she ran straight into an old man.  
"Watch it kid! Where's your mother, huh?" He continued to scream at her, but her eyes welled up right when he said "mother". I couldn't take it much longer. I walked up behind the crying girl and put my hands on her shoulders.  
"Sir, it was an accident. Leave her alone. Okay?" I said looking down.  
He scoffed and walked away. Most people would be offended, but it felt amazing to be treated like an actual civilian.  
The little girl looked up at me with piercing green eyes. She looked terrified.  
"It's okay. That man had no reason to yell at you." She looked deep into my eyes, almost trying to figure something out.  
"Princess?" she whispered. Macey hadn't bothered with covering my face today. I immediately covered her mouth with my hand. I shook my head no. She seemed to understand.  
"Ahem. I'd appreciate it if you took thy hand off my sister." a deep voice said from behind me. I stood up and spun around with my head down.  
"I'm sorry. I was just trying to help." I looked up to see the same piercing eyes... belonging to the singing crook. I tried to stay calm, but on the inside I was shocked. He looked like he was trying to decipher some code locked into my eyes. Realization dawned on him and I dropped my head and ran towards the garden. I ran into the castle garden and sat behind a stone bench.  
"Cameron?" A shy voiced. I peeked my head out at Elizabeth,my tutor. She was merely several years older than me, but was considered a genius.  
"Oh, sorry..." I said almost forgetting that I'm supposed to be royalty.  
"No my dear Cameron, your highness! I am truly sorry to bestow upon you my inconveniences!" She started to ramble so I just put my hand on her shoulders. She blushed slightly and said, "I saw what happened out there with that boy..." she said, eyebrows raised.  
I blushed a bright crimson.  
"What? What boy? Who? I wasn't in town!" She smiled contently and walked by, but not before whispering in my ear, "It was a great thing you did for that little girl."  
I started towards the castle. More corsets and ball gowns... I sighed, not wanting to be fit for the ball. I crept up to my room, after removing my cloak.  
After another hour of torture, I was free to roam. I went to the overhang.  
It was almost that of a big indoor balcony, you could say. It was a beautiful room thatI frequently came into to think . I sat on one of the plush red velvet couches. I opened the window closest to me and sat down. I was exhausted and upset. All of this fuss about me becoming queen was tiring. What if I didn't want to be queen? My eyes started to drift and I laid back. I started to close the window, only to be met with the most beautiful music I had ever heard. I tried to see out to who was playing but it was far too dark outside. I gave up and focused on the melody. It was of nothing I had heard before. Suddenly, a more precious voice joined it. It was male, for sure. He sang of a girl far off, but yet so close to him. I didn't understand, but I was enchanted by the sound. I wished that I could just see who it came from. Sleep was starting to take over and however much I wanted to listen, my body would not comply.  
I fell into a dreamless sleep, sure that I had his voice memorized.


	4. The Safe Haven

I was completely confused after today. The princess was in the town? When I looked at her it was as though something was pulling me to her. I couldn't look away. Emmaline was asking me about it the whole walk home. " I don't know!" I said for the umpteenth time. I walked in the door straight to my mother. The nurse was still there tending to her.  
"Oh hello Zachary, Emmaline." She nodded at me as I crept through the door to my "room". If you could call it that. I slept in a hay pile and my dresser was a collection of wooden boards I had collected over time. I grabbed my guitar and headed out to the garden. I traveled far enough in and came to the palace courtyard. No one knew our little shack connected to the royal garden, but I came to play frequently. When I played in the town, I sang of whimsical stories and old tales and hymns. When I came to the garden, I sang what I needed to get out. It was my safe haven. Only Joseph Solomon knew I came back here.  
I began to sing of my forbidden love. I looked across the yards and suddenly saw that a palace window was open. Movement caught my eye and I was positive it was the princess. Instead of stopping, I played louder. I wasn't backing down now. I had nothing to lose. Her head came to the window and I ducked down behind an old storage shack. I opened the doors and crept inside. I sat on the floor and my hand met a stack of papers. I probably should have left them alone... I couldn't help it. I pulled one of them out and held it up to the moonlight. I barely made out the words 'invited' and 'masquerade'. It was the invitations to the masquerade ball... It was now or never. It was a chance to possibly meet the princess. I DO have nothing to lose... I took a letter addressed to "Lord William Foster and stuffed it in my pocket. I left the garden and ran home through the hole in the wall.  
"Zachary?" a little voice called. I smiled and walked up to Emmaline. "Where were you?" she asked. I picked her up and laid down on the hay with her.  
"No where," I reply kissing her forehead.  
She sighed tiredly and I picked up my guitar and started to play.  
"Sing, Zachary! Sing!" She cheered. I smiled and shook my head.  
"Lay down, and close thy eyes...  
Brighten the stars, and darken the skies...  
Let all thy troubles pass, for tomorrow brings new light...  
Just lay down thy head to sleep this night..."  
By the end of the song, she was sound asleep. I put down the guitar and wrapped my arms around her.  
Tonight I was myself, but in a weeks time I would be Lord William

* * *

**AN: Sorry its kind of rushed but it will (hopefully) get more interesting soon. Ill try to update daily, but I may not be able to. Thank you to all of my readers right now! I have about 10 chapters already written but they are all very sad and un-betad so im going through and proofing them, these past chapters do not have much that I could fix, so yeah its kind of bad! But either way, thank you and my heart goes out to all of you in a monster storm sandy danger zone! Stay safe and i hope the damge is not too bad! God bless you!**

**P. yeah and I kind of make up Zach's songs as I go, spur of the moment type thing! So sorry if its kinda weird!**

**~outlookforever**


	5. True Love?

Ch.5-Cammie

A week had passed since that night and I hadn't been able to sneak out again in that time. The whole week I had been talked two twice about how I had to think about my possible suitors and creating a new kingdom. Where does love come in, you ask? It doesn't. Of course, you hear of those petty stories of princesses not wanting to be wed by arrangement. But I was not one of them, I _needed_ to not be wed by arrangement. I believe in true love, not force. "The law states you must be wed to a proper suitor," they always told me. The law had been broken enough! That is what they should be worrying about!  
Macey woke me earlier than usual this morning. My hair was "in curled tendrils that cascaded down my back," as she would say. My too-tight-for-humanity corset was molding my body into inhuman shapes. The gold an purple gown fell down my body as my mask was fastened over my eyes. We started down the stairs, but I turned right and went outside.  
She walked with me to the garden.  
"Cammie," she sighed.  
"I know, I know. Thy can't think about love tonight. Just try to find a decent suitor..."  
"No." She said. I looked at her shocked. All she could say the past few days was how love was hopeless. "Cammie, I don't want you to worry tonight. Just...promise me one thing."  
"What is it?"  
"Don't stop until you find your true love."  
I walked through the doors, ivory mask in place. Now it was me, my workers, and a room full of suitors. I was to take my mask off to a suitor of my liking. It was fair custom. The room was small, so I had no real space to be alone. It was dark and full of loud, reckless chatter. As the event began, it was customary that dancing takes place. We all began to press hands and dance in these irritating, little circles. Eventually, I was able to dance with one suitor at a time. It was absolutely atrocious. All the men were rude and feministic. They only spoke of themselves and I barely got a word in. They treated me like I was just a counterpart. and I would not have it. The only one who wasn't like that, was perverted and cruel. He grabbed me forcefully and when I had discomfiture from the proximity he only pulled me closer. I believe his name was Joshua... **(AN:hehe)**  
Before this night is over, find true love? That could never happen...

Zach's POV

I was extremely late for the ball. That's what happens when you have a very nosy little sister. I had my black mask down over my face, hiding my nervousness. I started to push on the big oak doors that I swore I would never be able to touch."Well I'm a lord now, aren't I?" I thought with a smirk.  
A guard met me inside. I held up my invitation and he snatched it from my hands. His snarl was changed to a fake smile as he ushered me in. I was pushed through the doors and straight into...

Cammie POV

Why does this happen to me? I was just talking to one of my maiden girls, Rebecca. She was telling me how she thought a fool she saw in town was "the one for her." I jokingly told her that she wouldn't know love if it hit her straight in the face. Of course, that's when a late suitor decided to fly through the doors straight into me. Rebecca was giggling like mad next to me.  
"Oh my! I'm so sorry princess!" He said bowing. He came up with a smirk that made my heart pound.  
"It is fine. Just try to be more careful next time."  
"Well then, to earn thy favor, may I have this dance?" he asked. Something about the way he looked at me, made me say yes. I looked around the crowd but when he placed his hand in mine everything faded away and I could only focus on him. He had an expecting look on his face.  
"I'm sorry, did you say something?" I asked. He laughed and said,  
"Well you don't seem to be enjoying yourself tonight. Too many men in ugly costumes?" I couldn't help but laugh at what he said. If only I could see under the mask...  
"Somewhat." I say smiling.  
He nods his head as he spins me in a circle. He pulls me back, much closer than before.  
"I've always hated arranged marriages. It is unfair to you. It's like they don't-"  
"Know love," I said continuing with him. He smiled and his eyes bore into mine.  
"I take it you aren't one to like these masquerade balls."  
"Well, aren't you a sorcerer?"  
"Why do you ask? Have I wooed you with my powers?" I laughed and resisted the urge to hit his shoulder. We danced for a while longer and it was the most fun I had had in a while. He was cunning, cocky, and seemed out of place. Too bad it was cut short by a small, stout man cutting in. He "led" me across the dance floor forcefully. Oh, who am I kidding? He practically threw me down with every leap! I excused myself and reached for a goblet of wine.  
"Well that was the highlight of the night." a deep voice said from behind me. I jumped and spun around to come face to face with the mystery boy. I just shook my head.  
"I'm lucky he didn't rip my arm out." I whispered. The floor became more crowded and I soon got uncomfortable.  
Mystery boy, seeing this, took my hand and led me away. "Where are you taking me?" I asked hesitantly.  
"You'll see." he said smirking. He led me out the door to the back garden.  
"Do you have a name?" I asked.  
"Of course." he said still leading me.  
"Well then, may I know thy name?"  
"That doesn't matter." he said.  
He brought me back to a stream in the garden and I faintly realized I was still holding his hand. I blushed and pulled away. He smiled down at me. "Now, I believe thou owes me a dance after we were so rudely interrupted."  
I smiled and put my hand is his. The music floated from the ballroom and we danced across the garden. We talked about absolutely useless things and I couldn't help the smile that stayed on my face. I felt so free with him. "Listen. I have only limited time left here. And it is my absolute honor to know you. But, I have not been completely honest this whole time."  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"I..." he trailed off looking back at an old shed confused. Realization dawned on him and he suddenly pulled away. "I'm so sorry princess. I must go at once!" he kissed my hand and ran off through the garden. Just as he got out of view, he began to sing a song. I listened and after a moment I realized it was the same voice from the other night! Why was he here the other night? I didn't have time to think as I was pulled back into the party. I was going to find him, now. No matter what it took. But then I realized...

I took off my mask.

* * *

**AN: Sorry im kind of rushing again! But either way, thank you to all of my readers/followers! It is sooo crazy coming home to see a bunch of followers! I should probably do homework now... oh well! Anyone getting tired of all of the election news and stuff? I am! but either way, the ending is kind of bad but it would make more sense for later chapters... ive always wished they would make a boy version of cinderella...haha cinderfella! Sorry, im rambling... Review please and quick question What did you wear for halloween? **

**~outlookforever**


	6. Cinderfella

Ch. 6- Zach

Ugh! Why did Lord William Foster have to show up then! I finally told Emmaline what I was doing and she couldn't have been happier. She promised me she would keep watch in the shed. I ripped off my mask so I could see better. I was so upset with myself now. I just ruined my chance of telling the princess how I feel! Well it wasn't my chance to take in the first place... I started to sing out of frustration. It always calmed me down. I went home and took off the silly outfit all of the rich men wore. I fell back in the hay with my hands over my face. I heard footsteps and expecting it to be Emmaline opened my arms.  
"Im sorry, but I don't see you that way." Joe said.  
I shot up and groaned.  
"Rough night with the princess?"  
"You have no ide- wait how did you know about that?!" he laughed.  
"You know your sister isn't the best at keeping secrets." I put my head in my hands and sighed. "You do realize how crazy this is? Did she even see you?"  
"Joe, we talked the whole night! She took her mask off for me!" I grumbled angry. I was falling for the princess! It could never be!  
"You're right," I guess I said that out loud... "but it doesn't mean it _won't_ be."  
"Joe, what do you mean?"  
"If you love her, you need to go after her. Don't let this stop here."  
"Joe. I'm not a proper su-"  
"Why does that stop you? Cameron is a special girl, Zach. If I were you, I wouldn't let her go."

The next morning I was on the corner waiting to polish someone's shoes. I had already sung until my voice cracked and I was exhausted. A pair of brown boots appeared before me and I began to clean. After I could see my reflection I looked up and the man gave me a shilling. I was surprised, but said nothing. I usually did not earn that much. I continued my job of looking at the ground when suddenly a cloak of green shrouded my vision. The person lifted the cloak and I was met with the most extravagant looking sandals I had ever seen! I looked up into the face of...

* * *

**AN:I would put up the next chapter but im only doing two a day... oh well you get a very predictable cliffy! More Zammie in chapters to come but just saying that im not going to put a kiss in for a while, i want it to be special and i have it played out in my head but it has a lot of build up! Just so you know, this is all like medieval and lets just say romeo& juliet wasnt written yet, okay? okay. thank you to all of my readers and people who actually read AN!**

**Happy Birthday! r&r**

**~outlookforever**


	7. It is only beginning

**AN:Sorry! I couldnt update last night because im crazy sick right now! Ill try to post 3 chapters today but i may not because i need to keep writing! If i post too much i will have to wait a while... so idk maybe! But either way thank you to all of the people now following the story! Its crazy to me! Pleeease review! Well, im rambling again, either way**

**~outlookforever**

* * *

Ch 7-Cammie

After mystery boy left, I had my suspicions of who he was, but just to make sure, I needed to go to town. I summoned Macey to my room and she covered me. I walked out the garden around the back trails and to the corner where the poor singing crook always sat. He was surrounded by laughing children who danced and played in circles. I saw his sister among the group and a smile slowly crept up my face.  
"I sing of a time where the children sing and run and jump and play,  
They spin in circles, run through the fields, from night to day...  
Their parents look on, they try to push and shove,  
But what they don't realize, it's only childish love!" I smiled at this. All of his songs were his own creation. The children all dispersed as the song ended and he walked up to his sister, gave her the guitar, and kissed her forehead. I smiled at this, he probably didn't realize it, but he'd be a great father some day. I waited a while and finally went to his work station. When he saw my shoes, he looked up shocked. He saw the knowing look on my face and stood up abruptly.  
"Princess, what are you doing here?"  
I thought of last night and smiled,  
"I never got my final dance." I reply  
He smiles for a split second, remembering. But then tries to cover it up. He walks me over to alleyway and takes down my hood.

Zach POV  
The princess- is here- with me? I can barely breathe right now. She knows. How did she know?  
"Princess! What are you doing in the town?" I whisper-yelled at her.  
She just smiled and said,  
"Now, Zachary. As much as I love being with men in ugly costumes, I'd much rather be here with you, mystery boy."  
"I have no idea what your talking about." I said, trying to look convincing. She looked into my eyes and It took all of my self control not to pull her into my arms.  
"Well that's too bad. I wanted to tell him that last night was the best night of my life." With that, she walked away.  
The alley was dark and cold. I slumped down a wall with my head in my hands.I couldn't believe how stupid I was! Here is the princess, trying to talk to me and I turned her down! Was I insane!? Yes, yes I was... 'Hey, if I'm already insane, why not go for it?' The little voice in the back of my head started to say. Why should I care what the kingdom says? Sure, it was a federal offense. My _life_ was a federal offense. Tonight, I would tell the princess how I feel.

* * *

I told Emmaline where I was going and set off; complete in my patched pants and dirty white shirt.  
I crept through the garden and took a deep breath. I picked up a small stone and tossed it to her balcony window.  
It hit it with a "plink" and fell down. Nothing happened so I picked up several more and threw them again. After 5 times, her angelic face appeared over the ledge. Her eyes widened in shock and she have me a face that clearly said 'what are you doing here?' I looked up and waved her down. She started to climb down the terrace, but lost her footing and slipped. I ran and caught her, just as she was going to hit the ground. She clung onto me and then realized what she was doing and pulled away.  
"Look, princess. You have no reason to forgive me. But, I don't care what the law says. I want to be with you. And without you, I am just another lost soul. Cameron, I will do whatever it takes. But I want you to want me too."  
She looks like she's contemplating something and then looks me in the eye.  
"I would be a complete idiot to refuse."  
"Then follow me, madam."  
I smile and take her hand. We start walking to the back of the garden. I remember a path Joe took me on once, when I was younger and turn to take it. I start to pull her up a hill that ends at a plateau.  
"Close your eyes."  
"Why? How do I know you are not going to kidnap me?"  
"Just close them." I whisper into her ear with my arms around her face. She complies, but I keep my arms there just in case.  
I lead her across the field to the edge of the cliff. It overlooked a small body of water with weeping willows all around it. The sun had just set and the stars were out and sparkling. I came out here and laid down just to think a lot in the past years since... Stop. Your with the princess. Don't think about that right now.  
"You can open them now." I whisper in her ear. She pulls away an I catch her before she steps off the edge.  
"Oh my goodness!" She gasps. "Zachary this is beautiful!" She starts to slip forward and clings onto my shirt. I wrap my arms around her... And it feels right.  
"Aren't the stars beautiful?" she asks.  
"Their light just is there to shine down on you, the only real beauty in this town." She blushes and lays her head on my chest. I couldn't feel more comfortable.  
"My father used to tell me that each star had a different story to tell and each picture made is just an illustration." I smiled and pointed out a heart-like shape.  
"That one speaks of the forbidden love."  
She looked confused.  
"I have never heard of that story." she says.  
"It is only beginning."


	8. I'm relaxing

**Oh yeah i forgot disclaimers... oh well! I mean if i were ****_really_**** ally carter would i be writing on fanfiction? i thinketh not! btw, thanks for people who follow/fav my story! Dont worry, were not near the end! This chappy is more of a filler!**

* * *

Ch. 9 Cammie  
I couldn't help the smile that stayed on my face that night. I was falling for Zachary. I didn't quite care that he wasn't a proper suitor. After today in town, I was sure it was hopeless. Maybe it could have been easier that way, but if I always take the easy way out, I'll go nowhere. This was something new, and I liked it.  
The next morning, I woke up with that darn smile still plastered to my face.  
"Well someone's happy." Macey said from the base of my bed. Oh no, she probably is onto me! Of course she is, she knows everything that happens in the castle.  
"What? I don't know what you are referring to." I said confidently. Wow... That's almost what Zach said yesterday... He was so cute, trying to look clueless as he failed miserably... He should stick to singing, the theatre is not his strong suit.  
I was so lost in my thoughts that I didnt realize Macey said something.  
"Pardon?" I ask. She just laughs and says,  
"Thinking about the poor singing crook?"  
"How do you know about that?"  
"Cameron, you're not exactly that good at hiding your secrets. It was quite obvious actually, well to me at least."  
I sighed and decided it was best to tell her the whole story.  
"Well, it started at the ball..."  
After I was done, she sat there with a gleeful smile on her face.  
"Cameron! This is so perfect! I will do anything to help you sneak out to see him!" I laughed and she helped me get ready to go to the town.  
I jumped down the terrace, missing the feeling of being caught, and crept through the garden. I saw him, playing on the corner. He did not have much of a crowd today, but as he ended his song, two boys approached him. They began to talk and he laughed. I would ask later about them. He said a pardon and left them. I was going to go to him then, but I heard my name being called from the garden. I rushed back, removing the cloak as I ran, leaving me in my gown.  
"Cameron? Are you out there?" Macey called from the back door.  
"Yes Macey." I call.  
"You're needed in the throne room. Come on."  
I walked up the stairs and waited for summoning. I thought about Zach while I was waiting. There was just something about him that made me smile. I really had never felt like that before. I just felt safe in his arms. I heard the summons and walked through the doors. I went to my throne chair and my mother began to speak.  
"Cameron, it is thy duty as princess to find a proper suitor. We need to have you wed soon. Have you picked somebody from the ball?" Yes. You just wouldn't approve of him... Like,ever.  
"No, mother." I reply. Ah, the formalities. I never even get to speak to my own family like normal.  
"Cameron, do you realize what's at stake here? I am sorry, but your betrothal is now in our hands. You are dismissed."  
"But mother-"  
"Cameron. You are dismissed."  
I could tell that I should leave so I slumped forward and swept out the door. Once I was in my room, I fell on my bed and started to cry. Why couldn't I have a say? If I did, I would choose Zachary. Yes, we just met. But, I feel like I've known him forever. As I was thinking of him, I heard a plinking sound on my window. I smiled and brushed away my tears. I stuck my head over the edge, to be met with the face I had been longing to see. I shut my balcony door and started to climb down the terrace. As I was stepping, I began to slip on the same lousy stone as the day before. Once again, he came to catch me. I landed in his arms, only a small space in between our faces.  
"You have to be more careful princess," he says.  
"Well, terrace climbing is not one of my skills, at the moment."  
"At the moment? Are you planning on climbing down more balconies any time soon?"  
"Only if you're there to catch me."  
I got out of his embrace, sadly, and slipped my hand into his.  
It was still daylight out and the clouds were high above our heads.  
"Zachary, will you ever call me something other than princess?" I ask out of random thought.  
"Like what, _Cameron_? Will you ever call me Zach?" He said stressing my name.  
"I don't know, _Zach_. I mean, as I was younger my maiden girls called me Cammie." Zach had a small smile on his face and said,  
"I like that. Cameron is too formal. I'd like to escape the formalities for a while."  
I pulled on his arm and started running through the field of flowers. I reached what I was looking for and jumped in, the water splashing around me.  
"Princess! Your gown!" Zach screamed.  
"Oh, _Zachary_. I thought we were not using formalities." He smiled and took off his shirt. I couldn't help but stare at him. He proceeded to dive into the water and swim up to me. I laughed when he came up and shook his now black hair wild.  
"What are you doing?" he asked incredulously.  
"I'm relaxing." I said, floating on my back.  
"You're going to catch a cold."  
"They can't marry a sick princess!"  
"I don't quite think that's the right reasoning..." he trailed off.  
"Then what is?"  
"_Us_." he said putting his arms around around me from behind. I smiled and leaned into him.  
I turned around in his arms and stared into his eyes for a while. Then, as discreetly as possible I reached down and cupped water in my hand. In one motion, I splashed it in his face and began to run away.  
"Oh, you're going to pay for that!" he said running after me. My dress was soaked and holding me back, so it wasn't long before he had me in his arms. He jumped up and landed in the water with me on top of him. We came up laughing and I splashed him again before running out of the water. I ran into a field of flowers and fell down into them.  
He came and plopped down next to me.  
"That was not very nice. I could have hurt myself" he said crossing his arms across his chest.  
"Yes, and I _could_ report you for trying to drown the princess." he just rolled his eyes and slipped his hand into mine. I rolled over an laid my head on his chest.  
"Tell me about you, your family."  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Anything and everything."  
"Well, I have Emmaline, as you know." I smiled at the thought of the little girl. "Um... Well that's it." he said with a tint of sadness in his voice.  
"Well... What about your parents?" he stiffened and I immediately felt bad for asking. "I mean it's okay if you don't-"  
"No. It's fine. My mom just works at home and my dad died when I was 11."  
"Oh..." I didn't really know what to say.  
"It's okay. Don't worry about it."  
"Zach... Why did you play in the garden the week before the ball?"  
"Oh, you heard that? Well, I mean I like it here. I can play what I want to."  
"What do you mean?"  
"In the city, I have to please the crowd. Playing the songs for kids. But here... I can play what I want to. No one is here to judge me as that poor singing crook..."  
"CAMMIE!" a voice sounded from deep in the garden.  
"I have to go. I'm so sorry." I said standing up.  
"It's okay. Go!" he said. I kissed his cheek and ran towards the castle. I saw Macey and Rebecca in the back.  
"Where is she?" Rebecca demanded.  
"She'll be back any second now." Macey said. I ran out of the clearing towards them. When Macey saw me, she smiled and shook her head.  
"Where have you been?" Rebecca demanded.  
"Your needed for the town parade." Macey added.  
"Nowhere." I answer her.  
"Answer my question." Rebecca says.  
"We should probably get you ready..."  
"Why does it matter?"  
"Well? Anything? You do know that the castle does not permit you to roam!"  
"You have dress, hair, and makeup to go through..."  
"Macey!" Rebecca and I scream at the same time.  
"What? She needs to get ready. Discuss this later!" I sigh and walk in with her.  
Every year since I was 12 we had a parade through the town. That's actually when I saw the poor singing boy on the corner for the first time. I remember looking over at him and making eye contact. It was just like when I was in town the other week. I'm surprised I didn't realize it at the ball.

After my torture session, I was called down and we went through the normal protocol and what to do while on the carriage. I wasn't paying much attention, though. Carriage protocols were nothing important. It didn't affect much...

Or so I thought.

* * *

**Okay did anyone catch the lie in the chapter? Its kind of hard to but if you paid real attention to the first few chapters, youll be able to find it. It may seem small, but it leads to something bigger... a LOT of things do in this...If you did, tell me in a REVIEW! Sorry, I just kind of want more reviews haha! I have no more pre-written chapters so hopefully ill write more but tomorrow i go back to school ** **from being sick, go to cheer, and then i do makeup work so yeah, im crazy busy right now! this chapter started off just being a filler but then i realized that im gonna do something MAJOR with it and your not gonna like it! but either way... im rambling again! Sorry I do that a lot as cammieXzachxx knows haha;) sorry either way**

**~outlookforever**


	9. It's only protocol

**AN: Hello people of earth! A lot of you got the lie and some questions should be answered here... but not really from here on evrything becomes a cryptic mess while at the same time u get clearance! Sorry i didnt update yesterday but i had sooooo much to do! Thank God for the weekend! Okay hopefully youll love this chapter! I took my time writing it! But either way,**

**~outlookforever**

* * *

Ch. 10- Zach  
I felt bad for lying about my mom but really no one knows about that... I didn't want someone's charity for once...  
"It's okay. Go!" I tell her when she's called. She looked towards the castle, turned back and pecked my cheek. She turned and started towards the castle. I was smiling like a fool as she ran away. She kissed me! Well, on the cheek... but still! I shook my head, sure that nothing would wipe the smile off of my face. I started to walk to town, when I hear voices. I immediately duck down behind the bushes.  
"After the parade tonight, I will be brought to her before the royal family at their table for the second time. She will give her official agreement apart from the original courtship. Then, the betrothal will be set!"  
Royal family... HE IS BEING BETROTHED TO CAMMIE?!  
Oh no, this is NOT happening! Why wouldn't she tell me she already had this guy in line? I mean yes, I lied to her, about the ball but she came to me! Was I just a game to her? Of course I was, she knew it would never work. But... It- it felt so real. Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions. But... What if i'm not? My thoughts were so jumbled and I couldn't think straight.  
"Sir, are you sure that this is right? What if she doesn't want to marry anymore?"  
"Why should that matter? She is mine by law." Ok, I seriously did not like this man. I looked through the bushes and saw an upper class-man with dark brown hair. Next to him was a boy, smaller of stature with a mop of black hair. They started to speak in hushed voices and I crawled out of my hiding place. I cut around the back of the garden and came out to the parade.  
It was lively and bright, but I couldn't have felt more dead inside. I spotted Joe outside the town hall and went up to him.  
"What happened now?" he asked.  
I just shook my head and walked past him to the hall. I went inside and sat down on a bench with my head in my hands. He walked in and leaned against the counter.  
"Jzees marothed." I mumbled.  
"What?"  
"SHE'S BETROTHED!" I shout.  
He just sighs and shakes his head.  
"Did she tell you that?"  
"No. She didn't! But it's just a small detail! It doesn't matter!" I yelled.  
He says nothing else, so I stand up and walk out. I start to the streets and see the carriages start to pull out. I looked for Emmaline so that we could go home. I didn't want to be here for it... To see her. I looked up and caught her eye. She smiled even bigger but I just shook my head and looked down.  
It was too much. Everything around me started to rush.

Cammie POV  
We pulled out from the castle, white horses in lead. I put on a smile and waved out to everyone. There was only one person I was trying to see, though. Where is he? I finally saw him in the corner, looking for something. We made eye contact and my smile got bigger. He just looked angry and looked down. I had to keep my smile in place, but... What was that about? Probably nothing... I hope.  
My thoughts were stopped all of a sudden. Next thing I know, i'm on the ground behind the carriage and everything around me turns to chaos. Theres running, screaming, and people bustling around me everywhere. A guard grabs me and pulls me towards the castle.  
"What's going on?" I yell in his face. He just shakes his head and keeps pulling me on towards the castle walls. I yank out of his grasp and run to the front of the carriage. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget the scene in front of me as I drop to my knees.

Some people just long to be free. They want to have it all together... But just when it seems that we have it all, we never know if we're about to lose everything. Thats what I thought at what happened before me. The carriage had left me back...

_But it did not worry about the spinning little girl in its path._

* * *

**_Okay _****so i lied! yeah most of you will HATE this chapter! Some of you may not get it yet but youll figure it out tomorrow! Sadness in store... But either way**

**~outlookforever**


	10. Broken

**AN: So I got the expected response to last chapter and yes, im cruel and yes, youll hate this chapter for Zachy's reaction... but u still have to read it or ill find you... ****_i have people... _****yeah i really dont sadly but hey i havent disclaimed something in a while sooo... ya do realize ally wouldnt be this mean to her people... wait ALLY CARTER HAS PEOPLE! sorry just realized that i dont get people... she does... inhumanity! Sorry, im rambling... again, but either way,**

**~outlookforever**

* * *

Ch. 11- Zach  
"Emmaline!" rang across the courtyard before I could realize that it came from me. Everything around me turned to a blur. I saw Maribell and Joe rush forward to her corpse. I ran and pushed past everyone and I really wished I hadn't.  
In front of me was the worst sight of my life and to this day I will never forget it.  
Blood. Blood was everywhere. I could barely recognize the little girl under the wheel. She was so beautiful and it hurt. Everything hurt. My vision blurred from the water rushing down my face. I felt weak knees and collapsed in the mess. "No! NO!" I kept screaming. Time needed to go back. I should be under the carriage, not her. If it wasn't for the stupid carriage! I looked up to see the princess with tears rolling down her face. I shook my head in anger and sobbed into my hands. It was too much. Everything was too much. People started to pull me away, but I stayed right where I was. Joe shooed them off and put his hands on my shoulders. I sobbed into him. **(i was really tempted to be like "then i realized i was in love** **with him! THE END" but i resisted...)**The stupid carriage...  
I stood up abruptly. The wheel needed to move. I pushed against the carriage but nothing happened. I kept screaming and throwing myself at it but still nothing happened. I saw it then, laid against the town hall. I grabbed my guitar and ran to the carriage. Everything today is breaking. My heart, my family, and now the only thing that kept me alive these past 6 years. I grabbed it by the handle and started to smash against the wheel. The wheel shifted, but did not move. I kept smashing and pushing until finally the wheel gave and rolled back. I took my beautiful little girl in my arms and sobbed over her. She was just as beautiful as when she was a baby. I was only 12 years old when she came in and I promised to take care of her when my mother was sick. I failed my mother. I let my sister get killed because I was careless and wrapped up in my own wants! Only to lose the thing holding me back and the thing worth fighting for! This is a cruel, messed up world. I deserve this. I deserve this! Everything is my fault! None of this should have happened!  
"Emmaline..." I cried.

_"Sing, Zachary! Sing!"_  
_"What do you want to hear this time?"_  
_"You pick it!"_  
_"Okay... Have I ever told you about the most beautiful little girl who ever lived?"_  
_"No! Tell me, Zachary! Tell me!"_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There once lived a girl who was the pettiest in the town,  
Her smile could take over every frown,  
She spun around the streets,  
Dreaming of new light.  
For she brightened up the stars every night." I found myself singing this through my tears. I wrote it for Emmaline, though she never understood it was for her. She always dreamed of being like the little girl. That's what started her spinning through the streets daily. She didn't care what people thought. She just escaped into her own world. If only I could see my spinning girl again... If I hadn't sung that, she wouldn't have spun into the carriage! She wouldn't have died! It's all my fault!  
I looked up again to the princess. She was ignoring all of the people trying to pull her back. Tears rolled down her face. Why? She didn't care. She led me on this whole time. We locked eyes and she cried harder. It was hard to look away but I had to, Emmaline was the only thing that mattered.  
I stood up and walked away. Away from my love, my life, and my savior.  
Sometimes in life it's best to keep walking, little did I know that the end was just as bad as my start.  
"Zachary... She couldn't hold on any longer."

Cameron's POV

I eventually had to move from my spot. I was pulled up and started to walk away... but not before seeing a familiar boy. He was talking to Zach the other day... when they were laughing. He went towards the carriage and picked up a length of rubber... it was painted to look like a snake... Apparently, I wasn't the only one to notice because the next thing I heard was, "GUARDS! SEIZE HIM!"

I went to my vanity and cried. I couldn't take much more. It was all my fault. It was _my_ stupid carriage! Zach must hate me! I don't blame him, I hate me!

"Cameron, you're needed in the throne room." Liz said as she poked her head in the door. I just nodded and she came in. "Is something wrong?" I tensed and just shook my head. "Oh, okay... I'm here if you need me. _I'm sorry about her." _She whispers. I remembered her seeing me stand up for Em-emma... Stop. You need to pull yourself together.

_"One holds herself with grace. She does not worry about the world around her. She focuses on the heart." _Abby had once told me. SHe believed in true love too. She tried to underly the castle as I am, but failed and was stuck with a betrothal... I believe she fell for a man named Joseph...

Its too bad she had a betrothed marriage to some snob named Edward. I'm just lucky I was never put under that... **(oh cammie darling, you are in for quite the surprise aren't you?"**

I walked to the throne room with as much grace as I could muster. _Focus on the heart... Focus on the heart..._

I waited for summoning and finally went in after the knock. I went straight forward and sat on the plush chair covered in embellishment and jewels of all kinds.

"Cameron, dear. We have important matters to discuss." Mother started. I just nodded for her to proceed. She probably didn't even know what happened in town...

"Your betrothal has been set!" Wait, what?! IS SHE MAD? "He is coming by today!" She exclaimed. I stood up abruptly.

"What? I refuse! Can't I have a say?" I scream.

"Cameron! You have refused all other offers! This is our last resort!" Don't get me wrong, I love my mother. I just hate the queen. My father just sat there, quiet through the whole dispute.

"Well, do you have anything to say about this?" I exclaim.

"Yes." he answers. "You have been spending too much time with that street rat. It is not allowed. I forbid thee to see upon him any longer. From now on, you stay in the castle." HOW DID HE KNOW? I blushed mad and ran out of the room, not waiting for dismissal.

"Ugh!" **(any cher lloyd fans out there? ;) **I fell on the bed and sobbed. It was all too much...


	11. Story time

**AN: Sry i didnt update! But, its getting harder to write! Im soo busy so dont worry ill never give up on a story in the middle! THis chappy might get confusing but the next one will clear it up! But either way,**

**~outlookforever**

* * *

Ch. 11- Cammie

Joshua Abrams. What can I say?

Aggressive, arrogant, controlling, lying... "Oh, but he's such a nice man!"

Yeah... Right.

What's worse is who sold me out. Yes, they know. But they just think I was getting help or something... i'm not sure. If they really knew...

I needed to see Zach! My balcony was on guard and I could not leave down any other way. He probably hates me by now...

Macey values her job. Without it, she would be living on the streets. I respect her for that.

* * *

_"Macey, the royal guard needs to protect the princess. I need to know where she was!" Bex's scream filled the castle hall._

_"Um... She, was um... Helping... The uh, well... You see, there was this bird, and the princess wanted to help it because it was hurt... So she, um, brought it out to this animal treater! And she kept talking to him to see... Um, if the bird was okay. Yeah. Thats what happened."_

_Bex just stood there with an unbelieving look on her face._

_"What is this I hear of the princess going out of the castle?" A guard asks as he passes._

_"Um... Nothing?"_

_"Well it must be something... Do you honor and value your colleagues?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well, it seems one of them... Liz, I believe. Has adapted a relationship with an unwelcomed guest."_

_"Where are you going with this?"_

* * *

Liz's POV

Ugh. I can't even start to comprehend what happened today. I... Just don't want to think about it. No wonder the princess was completely upset. And of course, now it's my job to bring the prisoners their meal. Why aren't the maiden girls doing it? They're all being questioned.

I walk down the steps, tray in hand. Each man gets only one piece of bread...

I cant! They all look so hungry! I start into the hall and walk down under the musky ceilings. I throw a piece into each cell and most people take to it ravishingly. I come to the last cell and when I toss in the bread, I'm surprised to see the man just hunch over and look away.

"Um... Ahem, your food Is here..." I say. He just looks up with pain in his beautiful eyes... Beautiful eyes? What am I thinking?

"Um, who are you?" he asks.

"I-I... I must go!" I say walking away.

"Wait!" he calls.

"Um... Yes?"

"I'm Jonas. And you are?"

"Elizabeth. Now, I'm really not supposed to be down here!" I say trying to walk away, but he grabs my hand and pulls me back. I shiver at the touch. I pull back and look at him questioningly.

He looks me deep in the eyes and says,

"Lizzie it's me."

I gasp. I remember it all now.

_"Hey look at her! She has that stupid invention thing with her again!"_

_"She's so stupid! Let's go see what it does!"_

_"Hey you!" ELizabeth swallowed. Not again, any day but today!_

_"Um... yes?" she said meekly. _

_"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Little Elizabeth has her fooish machinery with her again!" All of the boys laughed. _

_"What do you want?" she said more confident now. _

_"Oh, nothing. We just want to know how to break it today." The leader of the group said while snatching her prototype from her hands._

_"Hey! Give that back!" She screamed. The boys just laughed at her failed attempts to jump and reach the invention. _

_"GIVE IT BACK!" a boy yelled from behind her. She spun around and was met with a pair of beautiful eyes. He walked to the group and snatched the machine from their hands. They all just scoffed and walked away. _

_"Um... here." he said shyly. _

_"Oh, um , thank you." She didnt look up as she took it from his hands._

_"Elizabeth, right?"  
"Yes. And your Jonas Anderson."_

_"How did you know that?" he asked incrediously. _

_"Intuition." she answered precisely. They both laugh and begin to talk about their inventions and thoughts on things..._

_It continued like that for a month. Every day, the two would meet and speak about their lives. That was until ELizabeth was recruited for castle work..._

"Jonas? Why... are you, you know... _here_?"

"Ugh! Listen, it was set up! But, well you cant listen. I have to go before the king to make an official statement..."

"Oh... well I'll see you later." I say and with one last thought I slip an extra piece of bread into his hand. I smile and walk off...

not noticing the soldier watching the whole thing.

* * *

_"We are saying that if you value the life of your friend and her happiness, I suggest you tell us where the princess was!" the soldier said in Macey's face._

_She finally gave in and told them what had happened when the princess raced by in the hall into her room... Rough day with thy betrothed._

* * *

CamCammie's POV

That's how my father found out but I still don't understand why. All I knew was that I needed to go to Zach. Now or never...


	12. Wait WHAT!

**AN: Im sooo sorry for not updating but my life got super crazy i had cheer, play practice, a parade, school, my sis came home from college, my friend came over, i had a meeting, and yeah! WEll then ill try to update tomorrow but no promises! This chapter should confuse and clear up the story! Review please and include if your a JoBro fan or not! but either way,**

**~outlookforever**

* * *

Ch. 12- Zach

Broken. I didn't eat. I didn't talk. I couldn't sleep. Their souls might hear. I had nothing to say.

Nothing. I had nothing. Everything I had ever loved was gone. My guitar, Emmaline, my mother... The princess.

I just sat. On a bench outside my "house", I mourned by looking down and being completely still. Crying didn't come. It couldn't. Emmaline wouldn't want me to cry. I had to stay strong...

_"Emmie? What's wrong?" A sixteen year old Zachary Goode approached his crying 4 year old sister._

_"Da-dat mean boy bumped int-to me and I f-fell down and got a boo-boo!" she said through her tears. Zach just smiled sadly and started to clean the scrape._

_"There's no reason to cry Emmie." he said assuringly._

_"Zachary! It hu-hurts!" she exclaimed._

_"Hey,hey, hey. It's okay. You know what?_

_Wipe those tears away,_

_Tomorrow is a new day,_

_There's no need to cry. I'll be right here,_

_So wipe away that tear..._

_I want to see you smile and twirl around the town,_

_But I don't think you can do that with a frown..._

_There is absolutely no reason why,_

_You really need to cry._

_So let your troubles go away,_

_Because tomorrow is a new day!"_

_He sings to her and at the end, the minor scrape is forgotten as the girl gives her older brother a hug._

Just stay strong.

"Zach..." Joe sighs.

I guess I did have someone... But he didn't understand. I just stayed still, hoping that he wouldn't bother me... Hope _really_ hated me right now.

"Come on Zach. You've got to get up. You're going to starve if you keep sitting there."

I just shook my head and laid it in my hands. Why should I eat? I'm not worth feeding. "I'm not going to force feed you Zach... Just stand up at least."

I roll my eyes and push to my feet. I look at Joe to see that he's destroyed my bench. I give him a why-in-the-kings-name-would-you-do-that look.

He shrugs an says, "Your blood isn't circulating." I scowl and am about to say something but was rudely interrupted.

"ZACHARY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Grant says leaping through the bushes.

Joe gives him a look, but Grant persists his conversation. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened and all but I know who roused the horses!" Zach just glared and fell to the ground.

"Grant is this really the time?" Joe hissed.

"Look. There's this rich fancy suitor named Joshua-"

I groaned. I was tired of this suitor crap. Who cared about social policies? Well.. A lot of people... But still, I mean, I know Grant isn't the smartest in the town, but did he really have to bring this up?

"What Zach?" Joe asks.

I just shake my head.

Joe sighs and grant continues talking.

"So anyways, this Joshua guy bribed JONAS! Jonas of all people! So yeah, Jonas had to throw the snake that roused the horses!" My head shot up and Joe looked angry and confused.

"Wait. Why would Jonas do that?" Joe asks furious.

"Well... It wasn't as much of a bribe as it was a threat..." Grant trails off.

A threat? What did Jonas have to be threatened?

"What was threatened?" Joe asks.

"Apparently, there is a handmaiden in the castle that Jonas knows... Eliza or something... But, Joshua has connections and he threatened to have her exiled for crime-"

"Why would Joshua do that? Better yet; want the horses to be aroused?" Joe asks incredulously.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Grant exclaims.

...

"WAIT! How did you know this all?" I ask. They look at me like i'm a Minotaur.

"I... Um... Well, you see, I uh..."

"WHAT?" Joe and I ask at the same time.

"There's a hole in the castle wall and I talked to him through there!" I sigh and shake my head.

"So are you coming with me?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"We have to go break him out!" He says as if it is the clearest thing out there.

"No. No... Just No!" joe says.

"It's the only way to clear his name. This Joshua guy has to be stopped before he marries Cameron!"

...

Wait... WHAT? The man that killed my sister is marrying MY girl?

Joe must have realized what was at stake here and came over to me. Grant just stood there confused. I told him and Jonas briefly what I was doing with the princess. They had just smiled, laughed, and told me to keep going.

"Zach... It's a long shot. We barely have evidence! I mean... We would be taking so many risks to break him out! It would be easier to let him testify himself-"

"No. I have nothing to lose. I need to do this..."

Joe sighed and was about to start again but I cut him off.

"For her. Please... Just for her." he looked me in the eyes **(and tell me that you love me... Anyone for the JoBros? I AM!) **and finally complied.

"We leave dost dawn." grant whispers as him and Joe walk away.

I return to my sitting and staring against the "wall" of my "house".

I could be losing it all tonight...

If only I had it all.

Well, someone had ruined all of my chances.

A chance. That's all that I needed.

Little did I know...

My only chance stood in a gown at my feet.

* * *

**DOes anyone else think Emmie is the cutest name EVER? I mean now i regret killing her! But i had to! Its just sooo cute how she only calls him Zachary! I can just hear it! Well im obsessing over my own story! If u didnt read the AN at the top, PLEASE REVIEW AND INCLUDE WHETHER OR NOT YOUR A JONAS BROTHERS FAN LIKE ME EVEN THOUGH IVE GOT OJD (it means obsessive jonas disorder) ive been to 4 concerts and i feel all jonasy today! Haha it makes sense cuz of Jonas! Sorry im rambling! Shhesh that happens a lot with me but either way,**

**~outlookforever**


	13. For her

**AN: Okay, im a bad updater and this chapter is kinda choppy but it has one of my favorite moments in it! The girls will finally unite and you will see the background as to what happened! Just to clear up any confusion, the nurse was telling Zach that his mom couldnt hold on and died... yeah more cruelty but this chapter is depressingly happy! R&R and did anyone know that the line bars you put in to divide in a story can be adjusted to be thicker? I just found out! Include in your review what ur favorite part of Christmas is! (or the other holidays like Hannuka or Kwanza) But either way,**

**~outlookforever**

* * *

Ch. 13- Cammie

Okay. I need to leave tonight. I was grounded to the castle room unless dismissed. I stay in my room and think of escape routes constantly. I wouldn't have to if Macey didn't spill the secret to the royal guard. I am just surprised that they didn't go after Zach... I have had enough of this proper suitor crap...

_"Cameron, as you know, we have chosen a suitor for you. He is here to propose the marriage to be set. Thy has not to perform without haste. You are to accept the proposal. You shall be wed in the fall season." My mother explained for the millionth time. I was tired of fighting, they always won. I already lost the only important thing in my life._  
_She continued to talk but I was lost in my own thoughts. Suddenly, the doors opened and my suitor walked in._  
_Joshua Abrams. He came before me and grabbed my hand. He kissed my knuckles while looking at me lustfully. I just narrowed my eyes at him and stayed silent._  
_"Sir Joshua, would you join us at our table?" my father asks._  
_"I would be delighted." he says with a scowl directed towards me. I just raised an eyebrow and walked towards the dining room. We were seated at the table with Joshua to my right. Throughout the whole dinner he charmed his way through every question. Too bad my parents did not see through his petty façade. Something about him made me uneasy... I couldn't quite place it._  
_After the treacherous dinner, I was called back to the throne room. I knew what was coming next... I was just going to find any way to prevent it._  
_"Cameron, it had been a delight accounting with you and I would like to make a proposal."_  
_My mother clapped her hands together and smiled cheerfully. I looked towards the door, hoping to somehow get out of the situation._  
_"I-I... Would you excuse me for a moment?" without dismissal I flew out of the room and rushed to my own. I knew where I needed to go. It was now or never. I blocked my door with a banister and changed into a white gown._

That's where I was now, debating in my room about how to escape as the sun set.  
"Cameron?" Liz's voice echoes into my room. I hesitate before moving the dresser and letting her in. She stumbles through the door and into my arms.  
"Liz? What's wrong?" I ask.  
"It's-it's Jo-Jonas we were talking and-"  
"Liz, why were you taking to prisoners?" I question. Wait... Jonas was the one who-  
"I've known him since I was 10 years old! He- he was framed! He didn't do it!"  
Framed? How? He... Didn't do it? But, I saw him...  
"Liz... I saw him do it..." I explain, trying not to cry.  
"Well, yes. He did it. But, he was threatened into it!"  
Threatened? By who? What was so important that he had to sacrifice the life of a little girl?  
"By who?"  
"I don't know! He was talking to someone else when I came down to see him and I heard parts of there conversation!"  
"What was at stake?" I ask, not ready for the answer.  
"Me."

How did I get myself into this? I don't know who to trust. I'm in the middle of a tangled web of lies. I can't decide which problem to deal with first. I only became more conflicted as Rebecca and Macey burst through the door.  
"Cameron! I-the-the Joshua he-it's-Liz-fake-hoax!" Macey gasped, out of breath.  
"It's okay Macey, I know." I said, gesturing to a still flustered Liz.  
"No. No. You need to hear from the beginning what happened." Rebecca says.

_"Where are you going with this?" Macey asked the guard. He just shook his head and sighed._  
_"If the princess has left, we will need to be alerted. You, however, choose not to inform us. The princess seems to have a connection with you, so we cannot use force on you. However, Elizabeth seems to have a wonderful scandal starting."_  
_"I still don't see how this pertains to me or the princess." Macey protests._  
_"Elizabeth has, oh, how many siblings? Four? She keeps this job to support them, am I right? Well, it would be a shame to see her lose it..." the guard trailed off. Macey narrowed her eyes as she realized what the soldier was implying._  
_"Fine. For the sake of Elizabeth, I will tell you. But if anyone touches a hair on her head, your blood will be on my hands." she says with venom coating every word._  
_"Well it started out when..."_  
_After the story, the guard seemed angry, impressed, and satisfied at the same time._  
_"How did we let him past our security? This is impossible! I swear, If I ever see him on castle grounds again, I will have his head! Just wait until the king hears about this!" the guard complained._  
_"Wait! You cannot tell the king! It-she- just please no! She'll never trust me again!" Macey exclaimed at a loss for words._  
_"How do you suppose to stop me? He will find out eventually! We shall alert him immediately! No question. Now of you would, Rebecca please escort Madame Macey to her quarters."_  
_"But-"_  
_"Mace. Come on." Rebecca interrupted._

"Wh-why am _I_ being targeted?" Liz stutters after their explanation.  
We all exchanged a look and shrugged. She just sighed and looked away.  
"Oh, and um Cammie there is one minor detail you may need to know..." Rebecca trails off.  
"What is it Bex?" I ask exasperated that I cannot leave yet.  
"Well Liz already told you about the treat towards the prisoner, Jonas... But, we know who threatened him."  
"Who?" Liz and I ask at the same time.  
"Joshua Abrams."

We have it all planned out. The girls agreed that I needed to go see Zachary. Somehow, I think he will be able to help me get out of all of this. Because Rebecca works mainly with the royal guard keep she will cause a distraction while Macey stalls my mother in case she comes to talk. Elizabeth is going to stay in my bed to ploy as me just in case someone comes in. I had to go down the balcony and through the garden. I just hope I remember where he said his house is. The girls move out to there positions and I wait to hear Bex's voice from under the balcony.  
"Sir! There is a disturbance among the prisoners! We must go quick! Come on now!" She exclaims to them fearfully. I run to the balcony edge and see that all of the guards are gone. I slide off the terrace and onto the vine. I start to climb down, but once again slip.  
Pain shoots through my ankle as I land.  
I ignore it and start to rush through the garden. The pain slowly builds and I end up hobbling the rest of the way there.  
I see a shack and slowly approach it. In the moonlight I see him. He was sitting on a hay bail outside of the house. There is a vacant look in his eyes and they stay glued to the ground.  
I approach him until I am a meter away.  
He slowly looks up with pain in his eyes, but says nothing. He closes his eyes tightly, as if trying to get rid of a nightmare.  
"Zachary..." I try, but my voice fails me as he shoots me a glare.  
The silence of the night begins to take over until he finally says,  
"You're betrothed."  
I am taken aback by his words. How did he know?  
"Zach, it's not like that-"  
"How is it not like that? I'm just a game to you! Everyone just does what they please with my life! But you hurt the worst!" he snaps.  
I intake a sharp breath. He doesn't know. I keep repeating to myself. But, I can't take it. Tears prick at my eyes.  
"Zach, I swear I only found out tonight! Just- just don't do this. I know I ruined everything for you! Okay? It's my fault all of this happened and now everything is falling apart! But you told me when you first came to me that you wanted me to want you too! Well, I don't want you Zach! I need you! Okay? I don't know how but I fell in love with you over this time period and I'm not about to let all of that go!" I exclaim and by the end, tears are streaming down my face. He slowly stands up and steps forward. His face has a look of anger on it and I close my eyes, waiting for the blow that was sure to come.  
What I didn't expect was two feel two soft lips on my own.  
I open my eyes for a quick second but close them just as fast. I feel such a spark within me and it burns up through my whole body as I wrap my arms around his neck.  
After several moments he pulls away and looks into my eyes.  
"Look, Cammie. You're all I have left and I'm not about to lose you to a thief." he says and before he goes into an explanation I cut him off.  
"I already know. That's why I'm here." I say.  
"Who told you?" he asks bewildered.  
"Elizabeth told me. She was the one who was threatened... We need to clear his name."  
"Princess... Come with me. There is a... Rescue party of sorts commencing tonight. Joe, Grant, and I must clear Jonas's name.. And I-I need to do this for him. He has a big future ahead of him and I'm not about to let a fool ruin it... Will you help us clear his name?"  
"You'll need to break him out first... And for that you'll need a distraction... A royal distraction." I grin. He smiles and shakes his head. Something seems to dawn on him and his face falls.  
"What about Joshua?" he asks with stone in his voice. I sigh and think to the castle. If only Zach was 'suitable in the eye of the king'...  
Wait. A federal offense... If Zach were to clear the situation... He would be considered a man of valor!  
"Zach!" I yell as I realize all of the new information. He jumps next to me.  
"What is it?" he says expectantly.  
"If you were to clear Jonas's name and help with the arrest of Joshua you would be considered of valor! A proper suitor!"  
His eyes widen and he gets a determined look on his face.  
"We need a plan. I know that Grant has a base, but it needs more structure if we want this to work."  
"It needs to work... If it doesn't then... You could end up- I can't let this go on. I refuse to marry Joshua and I cant let you go."  
"I won't let that happen to you, okay? We will do this..." he gets a look of pain on his face as he says,  
"For her."

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please, wait until all pages are turned and close webpage to the upper right. Thank you, and have a splendid day!**

**I CANT WAIT TIL 2013 FOR CATCHING FIRE AND GG6 WHICH IS YET TO BE NAMED!**


	14. What happens when everything happens

**AN: YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO GET PITCH FORKS AND TORCHES AND EXILE ME TO THE OUTLANDERS! i do not forget or give up on stories! never worry about that! i also refuse to post an AN as a chapter! so my life has been crazzzzzy! i have cheer every night of the week and i just got finished doing a play (which im sooo sad is over!) and, well... My birthday is in 6 days! im also realllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllly excited cuz im getting my first phine on christmas! THis chapter is like longer than the whole story haha! it took a while and it could be split up but i felt like being nice so ya know... you could review not only as a christmas gift but also as a birthday gift! but either way,**

**~outlookforever**

* * *

Ch. 14-Zach

I watched her retreating figure as she went to round up her friends at the castle. I smiled, despite my pain.

I kissed her. I finally did it. I had never felt something so strongly inside of me before.

I heard a rustle of leaves beside me and wait for Grant to make his "grant entrance" as he calls it. Sure enough, he jumped through the leaves moments later with his arms spread out.

"I am here. Citizens shall worry no longer!" he exclaimed. Wow... Grant can really ruin a moment.

"Grant, I Talked to the princess and she agreed to help us! She's getting one of her maids to cause a distraction while another one will guard the prison doors. She is coming with us just in case were caught. Now, here's the plan..."

Cammie's POV

Ok. I see the gates. I just have to get past the guards again. Oh man, we didn't think this through. I needed Bex to meet me in the garden. Where is she? I creep behind a fountain and look below my balcony. A single guard stands there, chewing on a wad of hay...

I never understood that guy. **(anyone know what im referring to here?)**

"Boo." Bex whispers in my ear. I jump and the guard looks towards us. We duck down as his gaze passes.

"So, what's the plan?" she whispers.

"Okay, you'll need to get Macey and Elizabeth. Elizabeth is still on prison food duty so she'll block the entry ways. Macey will need to occupy Joshua and keep the turmoil unknown. You and I are going back for Zachary and Grant. Zach's mentor, Joe, is coming also."

Bex nods and rolls through the bushes to the back paths to the castle. I turn around and creep towards the inside of the garden.

Once out of the guards sight, I run through the tall grass and flowers until I reach the small shack in the back. I see three men hunched over talking. I slowly approach them, not wanting to cause a scene.

Who I assume is Grant looks past Zach and sees me. He stops suddenly and his eyes go wide. Zach must have noticed the sudden stop as he turns and looks at me. A smirk grows on his face and I walk closer towards him. The other man, who (just guessing) is Joe, stayed talking hunched over. The change in the air dawned on him and he glanced up. After a double take, he stood up straight and before he could bow, Zach interrupted him.

"Gentlemen, this is Cammie." He says whilst gesturing to me. I nod my head in acknowledgment and they start to stutter and fall while bowing. Zach and I just laugh and they sheepishly stand up.

"It's- it's a honor to m-meet your ac-acquaintances." They stutter.

I walk past them to the map which they had drawn out. It shows the plan and how to get to the hole in the wall.

The boys behind me were talking to Zach in hushed tone.

"Okay boys, I've got my watch in the castle and we'll just have to wait for my maiden girl, Bex to get here. We can follow your plan and if we wait for signal we will get him out by dawn and clear his name."

Zach nods in approval while Grant and Joe stand there shocked by my voice.

"Boys, stop standing there like imbeciles and get your bloody acts together. Let's go!" I hear Bex exclaim from behind me. I smile at her and she steps into the light of the fading lantern.

Grant seems to perk up when he sees her. They share an odd glance and I look at Zach. He smiles knowingly and I walk into his embrace. He leans down and kisses my temple.

"Ugh, guys... Enough with this romance crap! Now let's go." Joe says. We grab the map and set out.

Tonight is the night I betray the throne.

Macey POV

Okay. Joshua just ordered a honey pot-why? I have no idea**(AN: hehe I think u children have an idea ;)**- Its the perfect time for distraction, right? Not right. Im completely nervous out of my mind. I mean, yes, I know what Joshua has done and what Bex is implying I will have to do... But I do not want to distract him like that.

Okay. Breathe. I walk slowly, trying to prevent my shaking hands from spilling the honey. I reach my hand forward slowly and knock on the door.

"Yes?" Joshua asks as he opens the door. He looks me up and down hungrily and I take a deep breath.

"Um... I have this honey for you."

"Aw, thats okay. Come on in." he winks. I internally shudder and put on my happy face.

Oh, Cammie what have you gotten me into?

Lil Lizzie's POV

"Jonas?" I whisper.

"Liz! You're here! Wha-wait! You need to leave! You will get hurt!"

I approach the dark cell and bend down to his weak level.

"It's okay. I know and I'm here to stop any guards from coming in. I-I'm just glad you'll be okay." I say, trying to hide blush.

"It will all be okay Lizzie... Don't worry about me. Now if I don't make it out of here and I am sentenced to dea-"

"I think we may be able to help with that." A voice sounds on the other side of the cell wall.

I gasp when I see a boy with blonde hair poking his head into the cell.

"Someone call for help?" he says with a smile.

"Shut up you idiotic git!" Bex whispers whilst hitting him.

Why aren't they together? Oh well, that's a Lizzie thing to think.

"Are you ready?" I ask, though it comes out as a squeak.

He nods, limps up, and comes to the bars.

"Are you?" he asks. Before I can respond, his hand reaches through the bars, pulls my neck towards him and he presses his lips to mine. I stand there in utter joy until he pulls back. I nod and he crawls towards the hole.

Get ready Cammie. You don't know what you're in for.

Zach's POV

We crawl through the shrubbery and break over the garden fence.

Joe is leading with Grant and Bex in tow of him. I keep Cammie in front of me just in case something happens. I would die if I saw her hurt...

Okay. Zach, focus at the task on hand.

We walk along the castle walls and keep low. Suddenly, I hear voices coming from the distance.

"Guys, shush! Get down!" I hiss.

We all press up against the wall as the silhouettes of guards, lit by kerosene lamps, pass us by.

As their light fades into the distance, Joe slowly begins to walk again. We bend the corner of the prison chambers and creep down to the hole in the wall.

Before we can stop him, Grant sticks his head through the small hole and begins to talk to Jonas.

How can he be so stupid?! A guard could be standing right there!

Bex slaps his head and whispers harsh words at him. I roll my eyes and step forward.

Joe and I take hammers and slowly begin to smash at the wall, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

After much toil, we finally break a big enough hole in the wall for him to squeeze through.

His face appears at the opening, and oddly enough is covered in bruises and scars.

"Jo what happened?" I ask.

"Later. Now let's go!" he scowls. Grant and I hoist him in between our shoulders. He barely had eaten and was extremely lightheaded, so it would be quicker this way.

We limp towards the garden gates and Cammie reaches forward to unlock the latch.

"FREEZE! WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS?"

Bright torches shine down on us.

Oh gosh...

It's over.

I pull Cammie behind me and step up, only to be pulled back again.

"Let these men go." she says firmly.

Oh,Cammie. What have you done?

"PRINCESS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF THE CASTLE?! REPORT INSIDE IMMEDIATELY!" The guard in the middle yells.

"No."

"Camm-"

I'm interrupted by guards coming forward and grabbing her.

More circle around the back of us, and we know not to fight. I look over my right to Joe and he has a solemn look on his face...

Why should he?

I was the one who let down my sister.

As we are pushed into the throne room, my heart drops into my stomach.

Execution.

Deportion.

Crucifixaction.

Torture.

All of these things run through my mind as I see the King in front of me.

Jonas is being held by guards, just as Grant and I were holding him earlier. Bex must have slipped away from the guards, because she wasn't in questioning. Joe and Grant stand against the wall and I gulp at the sight of the ice-queen entering.

That woman has no heart. She was the one who sentenced my mother to the fields. Who ruined my life and made me live in a poverdised hovel.

Where is Cammie when I need her?

Cammie's POV

After being literally thrown into my castle wing, I ran straight to the maiden quarters.

"Macey?" I call out.

No response.

I turn down the spiral staircase to the prison.

"Oopsie-daisy!" Rings out from behind the wall.

"Liz!" I yell as I run to her. A suit of armor is dismantled around her. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. What happened?"

"We were caught and I don't know where they brought the boys! I can't find Macey anywhere either!"

She gets a scared look on her face as she pulls me up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To rescue and interrogate."

Since when did Liz talk like that?

Once in front of the devils room, Liz knocks politely.

"What are you doing? You can't just knock!" I hiss.

She pushes me to the side of the door so Joshua won't see me.

"Hello?" he asks.

"Oh, um... Hi. I was wondering of you um, uh..."

Oh no... She's losing it. I have to do something. I look through the crack the hinges made and am horrified at what I see.

Macey. She's tied up with her mouth bound back to a chair. I catch her eye and I am immediately filled with regret. How could I make her go through this?

"Look, if there is nothing you need, then leave." he snaps.

On a spur of the moment, I whip around the door and kick him up his pants. He doubles over in pain and I run to untie Macey.

"Are you okay?!" I shriek. She nods and gestures with her eyes to the binds.

I quickly rip them off and pull her into a hug.

Joshua grabs my shoulder and looks at me menacingly.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Liz slowly creeps behind him with a chair.

"Thy hand happens to be irritating me. If you intend on keeping it, I suggest it be removed from my shoulder."

Bex slips into the room and comes behind him.

"And how do you intend on removing it from my body?"

"I don't." A look of confusion washes over his face.

It's gone once the gag is on his mouth, his arms are tied to the chair, and a bruise is growing on his temple.

"We do." the girls chorus.

It would have been a great moment if he wasn't knocked out.

We grab the chair and drag him out.

"Macey, are you sure that you're okay?" Liz asks.

"Oh yeah, I have just been mangled and attacked for the past hour."she says with venom in her voice.

Okay. So she's still mad about that.

"Quick question. Where are we going?" Bex asks.

"We, my people, are going to solve a crime, arrest a prince, and save the criminal."

Wow. Never thought I'd say that. We continue to walk, but something stops me.

I feel Joshua starting to move and I panic.

"What do we do?" Liz whispers.

"Uh..." Joshua moans. His eyes suddenly snap open when he realizes the situation.

"Let's go!" I order.

We run to the end of the hall, well as fast as we could go while dragging a grown man between us. I pull them around a corner and we head to the throne room.

_This is about to get interesting._

Zach's POV

"Thy tis being accounted on today for a crime of three degrees. You are charged under the order of kidnap, murder, and trespass." The royal scribe keeps rambling on about how we are criminals and it takes all of my self control not the lunge forward and rip his jugular out.

Yes, I know that's harsh, but thinking of my circumstances, I have every right.

We all stood behind a wooden slate before the king and queen. More guards towered on either side of us.

I was just waiting.

We could be exiled.

Cammie hadn't come.

We can't plea our case.

Cammie hadn't come.

Once the kings staff comes down, we're done for.

_Cammie hadn't come._

Why would she? It's too late for me anyways.

I look to Joe and see he has his head down, almost as if he was debating something.

I shook my head, there was nothing to debate, we are all going to di-

"Stop!" her voice rang through the air like a thousand angels.

My head flies up to see Joshua being restrained by Bex, Liz, Macey, and Cammie. He looks bewildered and angry.

"Princess! You have no matter in this!" The queen shouts.

"I have every right to report felony and abuse!" she says right back.

Wait... Abuse?

"Camer-"

"Stop." The King cuts in. "Cameron, plead your case."

"Tis not mine to plead." she states simply as she sits.

What is she doing? I see Liz and Macey share a look and Liz steps up to the scribe.

"You see, Joshua here threatened Jonas into ruining the parade... That caused the, uh..." she sends a worried glance in my direction.

A pang of sadness runs through my chest as I remember Em-

_Focus. _

I nod my head at her to continue. She smiles sadly and continues.

"Since the fatality, my life twas threatened twice by this man." She steps down and Macey replaces her.

"I- I was delivering a um, honeypot and J-Joshua um, h-he... He, um violated me and tried sexual assault."

She is crying by the end and I'm shocked.

Why would she let herself be abused like that? It wasn't in the plan...

I look to Joshua, but he won't keep anyone's gaze.

"Prince Joshua of Birmingham, do you admit to these crimes?" the judge asks.

Hell. He won't admit to it. We probably have no evidence of it anyways! I really blew it this time. I'm just continually letting _her_ down. I don't even deserve to li-

"Yes."

Wait. What did he just say? I shoot a look at Cammie who looks just as shocked as I do.

"Then it is settled, Sir Joshua tis under arrest for thy commited crimes." the Judge leaves the room and we are left before the King and Queen.

Everyone is too shocked to speak.

Jonas is clear.

I can be with Cammie.

Joshua is gone.

I can be with Cammie.

I can live up to my sister.

_I can be with Cammie._

"Ahem._" _the King clears his throat. "You are all free to go and shall be rewarded for your gratitude and bravery." he says dully.

"Father," Cammie starts, "if you would, consider my case..." she asks hopefully. He looks confused and I walk up beside her. By now, Joshua has been removed and the others wait by the door.

"Oh, yes. The boy." he states and I can't yet read his emotions.

"Father, he has solved several crimes and I believe he should be in your favor. And well...

I love him." she says.

WOAH, WOAH, WOAH. What did she say? She loves _me_? I mean, I love her more than I can imagine but its... different... actually hearing it.

"Yes, he has shown many acts of greatness towards the kingdom and your hand is a great reward..."

I look to her and I'm positive my face shows the elation i'm feeling right now.

She smiles to me and looks back to her father.

"Does this mean you'll let him be with me?" her voice is so full of happiness that I want just to scoop her into my arms and kiss the crap out of her.

We can be together.

Everything will be perfect.

I will have a real family.

I can be with her forever.

It will-

"No."


	15. Broken (shoutout:you know who you are)

**Hey so story of the week is that i have strep and a bunch of cheer competitions on saturday! so dont go hating! even though i know u wouldnt ;) I actually read my story and i have to say: It sucks. yes. i will finish it dont worry! but i have an amazing idea with a TON of inspiration behind it for my next fanfic that i promise will be a more professional writing type/technique! I realized that my problem with this story was that i rushed it and i didnt develop my characters at all! so im pretty sure that there should be about oh idk maybe 3-5 more chapters? im personally really disappointed in my story haha! I expect more out of myself and im realllllly dying to start writing my other one! its killing me! oh yeah and im reading double crossed! i was busy all day but i cant wait to finish it! for those people who HAVE finished/read it what was your favorite part? for you sad children who have no clue what it is: go to because she has written a story cross between heist society and gallagher girls! i can ramble a lot as one of you know... but either way! if any of you read this whole thing then put 'strep indused panda' in your much needed review! okay? okay!**

**But either way!**

* * *

Zach's POV

The binds cut into my wrists, killing me.

Red liquid trailed down my forehead.

The exhaustion was overwhelming.

The drift to my subconciuos was the only thing that could save me from the torture...

_"No." The word echoed through the room and tore me apart inside._

_Instantly I turned to Cammie, only to be pulled back by guards._

_I was confused, exhausted, and heartbroken. _

_Next thing I knew I was in a cell..._

_No, no. Not that cell that your picturing._

_Add about twenty feet to the ceiling... Good. Now, fill it with white marble and swords and weaponry of every kind you could ever imagine. _

_Now that you have that, picture a bloody, broken man, hung by chains on the wall. _

_And now you see._

_Why? You may ask. That's the only question I want to know... If only they hadn't poisoned my tongue so that my screams couldn't be heard._

_The beatings came harder with each minute and each second was worse knowing the real problem at hand. _

_Cammie._

_She always seemed to show up when I needed her. Where was she? I know that, yes, i'm the male so _I _should be the one coming to the rescue. _

_Things aren't always as they seem._

_Just when you think that my story couldn't get any worse, imagine a man walking in._

_Disgusting to the sight, revolting to my heart._

_It seems like one word affected more than one person. _

_"Yes." It seemed like the best thing ever out of Joshua's mouth, but it turned out to be the worst._

_"Oh, how the tables have turned..." he snarls as he approaches. _

_I'm too weak to do anything._

_The sight of him is worse than any beating. _

_Don't even ask me why he isn't imprisoned. _

_At this point, you know about as much as I do. _

_ His fist comes hard across my face... it seems like only minutes ago when it actually happened. _

_Another blow comes from an unseen source._

_"G_et _Up_!" I hear the words, but they don't register yet.

_Another blow._

_Blackness._

_It seems uninviting... almost like a threat to drift off again or to pull myself together._

_The next hit comes harder... much harder._

White. It is all I see everywhere. My eyes hurt and I feel number than I thought humanly possible.

"Zachary Goode... Much like your father... Always resiting."

The words are empty, I know.

I can't even try to think them through.

The dizziness comes over me again and just before I blank out, I see something from the high, skyligfht windows...

A face.

A beautiful one.

One that I'm in love with.

* * *

**Okay. Not long but the last one was! I actuall y was planning on writing something completely different but my fingers just kinda found their way... i kinda like this chapter! I just changed my whoel story ending so it may be a little longer...**

**this is the kind of style im going for. My nexft fanfic WILL BE BETTER. no joke. if i write it... :) you never know! **

**Okay im exhausted and upset so tell me which chapter has been your favorite so far! Please just review! I barely get any reviews at all! I have like 50 or 60 maybe? Idk! but i wish that you people would review! Put 'OLV' in your much-required review if you read the whole bottom rant!**

**But either way!**


End file.
